All's Fair in Love and War
by Mlle Patria
Summary: After the first snowfall of the year, Sirius decides to play outside and drags a sleepy Remus out with him.  Fluffiness ensues!


**A/N: Hello there! Although I've been around ffn for awhile, this is the very first Harry Potter fic that I've published. It was written for my lovely friend, tym4change, who wanted a fic about Sirius and Remus playing in the snow and requested that it use the quote: "You know I'm sexy."**

* * *

><p>Remus woke to a mess of bountiful energy and shaggy black hair bouncing excitedly on the end of his bed<p>

"Up Moony! Up! Get up!"

Groggy and disoriented, Remus quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It snowed!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why is that a problem?" he inquired as Sirius continued to bounce on his four poster.

"'Cus you're still in bed!"

The young animagus threw back the covers and Remus shivered as the frigid air seeped through his cotton pajamas. Tugging on his hand, Sirius managed to get Moony to swing his feet over the side of the bed. Stretching, Remus glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

"Bloody hell, padfoot!" he said through a yawn, "No wonder I was still asleep. It's six in the morning!"

"You can sleep later," Sirius informed him, pulling a sweater over his head. "Now get dressed. We're going outside."

With a sigh, Remus followed suit and made his way to the trunk at the end of his bed.

As he dressed, he chuckled to himself. It was very unlike Sirius to be awake this early. Usually he was the last to get up, rolling out of bed just in time to be five minutes late to class. Leave it to something as simple as snow to get Sirius out of bed before dawn.

Remus was glad that James, Frank, and Peter had all decided to go home for the winter holidays. It meant that he and Sirius weren't being pelted by pillows for talking too loudly, too early.

"Come on," Sirius whined impatiently as Remus finished lacing up his trainers.

"The snow isn't going anywhere," Remus informed his friend.

He barely had time to grab his cloak and mittens before he was pulled out the door, down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

They didn't meet anyone was Sirius dragged Remus down the corridors. It was far too early for most students and professors to be awake on a Saturday. However, they were greeted with angry murmurs from the portraits who had spent the night spreading Christmas cheer and did not appreciate waking up to their hangovers quite so early.

As they made their way through the colossal double doors, Remus felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. Despite having lived there for the past five years, the beauty of Hogwarts still astounded him, especially in the winter.

The snow lay soft and sparkling on the grounds, the towers, and even in the trees of the forbidden forest. The lovely white blanket was undisturbed by footprints, due to the early hour of the morning. Smoke curled gently from the chimney of Hagrid's hut, matching the hue of the white-grey sky and making the scene look like an image from a postcard.

He sighed, breathing in the crisp winter air. It all looked so peaceful and serene. Even the forbidden forest looked considerably less threatening under the fresh blanket of snow.

Sirius, who could never resist sticking his finger in the frosting of a cake, or bouncing on a freshly made bed, certainly could not resist spoiling the beautiful scene. With unrestrained energy, he bounded down the stairs and launched himself face first into the snow.

To Remus's surprise, he did not immediately get up and brush the snow off himself. Instead, he stayed face down in the snow and began to make a snow angel.

"Um, Sirius…" Remus said, making his way down the steps and leaning over the boy in the snow.

Sirius's reply was muffled by a face full of snow, but Remus assumed that he had said, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure you're doing that wrong."

"Says who?" Sirius retorted, lifting his face out of the snow. His dark hair was dusted with snow flakes and is grey-green eyes sparkled playfully. He flipped himself onto his back carefully, so as not to disturb his snow angel.

"Says me," Remus responded, offering a hand to help his friend up.

"Well, Mr. Moony," Sirius responded taking the hand but not pulling himself to his feet, "I daresay you are wrong."

With a devilish smile, Sirius tugged his friend into the snow.

"Sirius!" his friend scolded, but Sirius wasn't the least bit remorseful.

Remus attempted to sit up and brush off the snow. However, Sirius would have none of that. Rolling himself over, he placed his knees on either side of Remus and pinned him to the ground.

Remus began to squirm as the snow began to seep through his layers of clothing.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" Sirius asked cheekily, lowering his face until it was barely an inch from Remus's...

"You're insufferable!" came Remus's reply.

Sirius gave a low chuckle.

"You know I'm sexy," he said as he leaned down to catch Remus's lips in a tender kiss.

Remus had to agree.

Breaking apart, Sirius rolled over to lie next to Remus in the snow. He began a snow angel with renewed vigor while Remus stood and attempted to shake the snow out of his hair.

"What?" Sirius demanded when he caught the werewolf staring down at him.

"Oh, nothing," came the reply, "Just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Sirius asked, climbing to his feet.

"Wondering what you'd do."

"If…" Sirius prompted as a mischievous grin spread over Remus's face.

"If I did this."

All of the sudden Sirius found himself tackled face first into the snow. Remus pinned his arms behind his back. The boy looked scrawny, but in reality he was actually quite strong.

"Moooonnnyyyy!" Sirius whined through a faceful of snow.

"Alright, alright," his captor laughed, allowing his victim to climb to his feet.

"You are going to pay," he informed Remus, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Really?" Remus asked, raising one eyebrow cockily.

Sirius loved it when Remus acted this way. Usually he was so reserved, playing the prefect, the studious pupil, the responsible one. Lately, when he had been around Sirius he had let himself go, becoming more mischievous, more adventurous, and more confident. Sirius loved it.

While the animagus contemplate, said mischievous werewolf scooped up a large handful of snow, packed it into a ball, and lobbed it at his friend, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Oi!" Sirius protested, "No fair! You can't be on the offensive twice in a row. It's against the rules."

"Rules?" Remus asked, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah."

"What rules?"

"The ones I made up just right now."

Remus gave a soft chuckle and shook his head. He closed the distance between the two of them and placed his hands on Sirius's shoulders. He tilted his head up slightly where his hazel eyes could meet Sirius's greyish green ones.

"Sirius Black," he asked, "when are you going to learn: all's fair in love and war?"

With those wise words, he raised himself onto the balls of his feet so that he could mash his lips against Sirius's own. Sirius, although surprised by the uncharacteristic move, was not complaining and eagerly returned the kiss.

When oxygen deprivation forced them to part, Sirius smiled down at the brunette before him.

"Which is this?" he asked.

"What?" responded Remus, obviously confused.

"I said, 'Which is this?' Is it love or war?" Sirius repeated.

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Both," he decided and with a smirk he gave Sirius a quick shove that sent him stumbling into a snow bank.

"I'll get you for that, Moony!" Sirius called, racing after Remus who was already scampering away across the grounds.

It was a good three hours later when the two marauders, tired, cold, and soaking wet, finally made their way up the stairs to the school. The other remaining students had just begun to trickle down to breakfast (sleeping in on the first day of the holidays might as well be considered a Hogwarts tradition.)

Filch gave the two a good telling off for dripping water all over the entrance hall, but good timing by Peeves and a fortunate wad of chewing gum saved them from any detentions or point deductions. So, it was with cheeks rosy from the cold and sides aching with laughter that the two finally made their way into Gryffindor tower.

After changing into dry clothes, the two settled by the fire in the deserted common room and cracked open the case of butterbeer that Sirius and James had brought back on their last illegal Hogesmeade visit. They were in the middle of a game of exploding snap when the sound of the portrait hole closing caused them to both look up suddenly. They had thought themselves alone in the tower for the holidays, but much to their surprise, there stood Lily Evans, clutching a book to her chest and staring back just as surprised. She had obviously thought herself alone as well.

"Er… Hullo," she greeted awkwardly. It was no secret that she disliked the marauders, and finding herself alone with two of them for the Christmas holidays was certainly not top of her to-do list.

"Hello," Sirius replied, flashing her a handsome smile.

"I…uh…didn't know you were staying for the holidays."

"Didn't know you were staying either. Butterbeer?" Sirius offered a bottle to Lily and Remus wondered if his friend was immune to awkward situations.

"Uh…sure," Lily responded, hesitantly taking the bottle, "Thank you."

Lily perched herself rigidly on the edge of an armchair and took a small sip. During the moment of uncomfortable silence, Remus became aware that he was yet to say anything. Not wanting to be seen as rude, he blurted out the first generic conversation starter that came to his mind.

"So… are you having a good first day of the holidays?"

"Yes," Lily responded, looking relieved that the silence was broken, "I've spent it in the library researching that paper on Goblin wars for Professor Binns. How about yours?"

"Brilliant!" Sirius responded before Remus had a chance to answer, "Spent the morning snogging Moony 'til his brains leaked out his ears."

Remus felt himself turn crimson and Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't tell if she believed Sirius or not.

"Oh no!" she suddenly exclaimed, glancing down to her wrist on which there was no watch, "I promised Severus I'd meet him in the library fifteen minutes ago!"

Hurriedly, she swung her bag over her shoulder and raced to the portrait hole.

"Thank you for the butterbeer," she called, "goodbye!"

As soon as the portrait hole had closed behind her, Sirius burst into hysterical laughter.

"Padfoot!" Remus scolded, "Was that really necessary?"

"Did you…see…her face?" he gasped between peals of laughter.

"Yes," the werewolf responded, "And I believe she may be scarred for life."

"Nonsense," Sirius replied, "You don't think she actually believed me, do you, Moony?"

"I dunno…"

"Ah well, who cares," Padfoot exclaimed, "It did what it was supposed to."

"And that was?"

"Get her to leave of course!"

"Why did you want Lily gone?"

"Elementary, my dear Moony," Sirius said moving closer, "I wanted her gone so I could do this."

Without warning he kissed the werewolf so deeply that Remus, taken by surprise, nearly fell out of his chair. Regaining control, he tangled his fingers in Sirius's shoulder length black hair and returned the kiss with increasing vigor. Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"As much as I appreciate that," Remus said, never letting his eyes leave Sirius, "James with throw himself a tantrum when he comes back and finds that Evans won't come within a hundred feet of the lot of us."

"That's alright," Sirius responded, running his thumb across Remus's cheek.

"How do you figure?" Remus asked. He had witnessed James's anger before and knew that it was not something to be taken lightly.

"Well…" said Sirius with a grin, "All is fair in love and war."

And with that he kissed him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... What do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
